Chocolates, Flowers, and Tears
by Epicnessx3
Summary: Kim has a boyfriend who is Ron but she not happy with him and she has a best friend which she has come in terms to love, but how is she going to let Ron go without hurting him. . . (Just bunch of surprises and stuff)
1. Chapter 1

**Warning this may contain : Strong language, Bloody scenes, Death , Sexual content, etc**

**You have been warned - enjoy :) ( yuri girlxgirl)**

**These:Characters do NOT belong to me.**

**Chapter 1: Love is known**

Kim and Monique were in Cafe. . .

"Kim, I think you should at least tell Ron." Monique said crossing her arms with an anger written all over her face. "I'm sick of it."

"Im sorry. . it's just that I. . ." She trailed off looking down onto the table.

"Just what Kim." Monique said in a stern voice.

Kim couldn't bring herself to look straight into Monique's eyes. "I'm afraid."

"You don't have to be, I'm here for you." Monique said in a softer voice. "If you don't want to than I'll tell him for you." She said.

Kim frowned. "Don't. . . I don't want to hurt him."

"It's not fair to me at all!." Monique raised her voice. "You don't even love the guy!." She practically yelled.

"Mon please-." The redhead was cut off.

"Please, what?." Monique said. "Watch the woman I fuckin love continue to be touched by someone else!." She continued. "I don't wanna be a damn secret. She added.

Kim remained quiet for a moment, feeling as if she was going to burst into tears. "I-I." A lump was caught in her throat.

"Do you even love me . . at all?." Monique asked with a sadden tone.

This caught the redhead off guard. "I . . do Mon, I love you." She said as tears ran down her cheeks.

The mocha colored girl signed as she leaned back into the seat. "I hate seeing you cry, babygirl." She said tangling her hands into Kim's. "Look, I didn't mean to make you cry, I just-."

"K.P!." A blonde headed boy said beaming with happiness, he ran up to their table. Kim quickly untangled her hands from Monique and gave Ron a weak smile. Monique crossed her arms in anger, leaning back into the chair.

"I didn't know you would be here too." Ron said sitting next to Kim, giving her a quick kiss on her cheek as he put an arm around her neck. "Hey waiter, two jugs of hot chocolate, this way." He yelled.

Monique glared at Ron with hatred, every fiber of her being wanted to get up and stab him in the neck, taking Kim and herself far away from here. She hated the way he would put his hands on her, touching her as if she truly belong to him. Monique slightly smirked in satisfaction of the fact that she has already deflowered Kim and he has not, placing kisses on every inch of her body that he has not even touched. Let alone he has not even reached down to her neck.

But still, this does not please her to let someone waltz right in and smudge her marks that she has left on Kim. "I'm going to home." She said, anger in her voice. One more second of watching him caress her was going to make her explode. She got up and glanced at Kim as she headed towards the exit and made her way to the parking lot.

"What's up with her?." He asked in disgust.

Kim glared at Ron as she removed his arm around her neck and went towards exit after her. "Ok. well see you later, I guess?." He said confused. The pink rodent hopped out of his owner pocket and onto the table. "W-woman." He said shaking his head back and forth.

"You said it, bro." Ron said as their tray of drinks came to them and he instantly jogged down the liquid down his throat and his buddy doing the same.

Monique walk toward her red jaguar, as she turned to see kim right behind her to only have silence filled between them. "Mon?." Kim broke the silence.

Monique stayed silent only staring at to her lover. "Please, I don't want to lose you. . . ." Kim continued, her body trembling.

Kim olive green eyes staring deep into hers with plead written all over her face. "Mon." She called again.

Monique couldn't resist her anymore, she grabbed her hand and pulled her into an embrace, placing a kiss on her forehead. Kim happily returned the embrace, never wanting to let go of her. They stayed like that for a while, they tightened their embrace, wanting to be as close to each other as they can. "Can you give me a few day?." Kim suddenly asked as she nuzzled her neck.

"For what?." Monique asked.

"I need you." Kim said. "I was being selfish to think that I could have you, while at the same time. . . not hurt him." She said as her voice became shaken, tears rolled down her cheek again.

"Don't cry, it's alright." The mocha colored girl said, stroking Kim's red locks. "Look at me." Monique said.

The red head did what she was told, this allowed Monique to wipe the tears from her face, placing a quick kiss on her lips. "It's okay, really, I just want you to be happy. . that's all." She said.

"I love you." Kim said kissing her neck.

"I-I love you too." She said as she softly moaned.

Kim suddenly pressed her lips onto Monique's, wrapping her arms around the dark skinned girl's waist. Monique kissed back snaking her arms around Kim's neck to bring her closer. The redhead slipped her tongue in between Monique's lip, wanting to deepen the kiss. She slip her hands into Monique's pants as she bucked her hips into her.

Mon smiled, backing away from the kiss, leaving her lover confused. "If we continue, we might as well have sex in the park lot." She said.

Kim pouted. "So, I want you, now." She whined.

"And you will have me, gorgeous. . once as we finish our day together, uninterrupted." She said guiding her to the passenger seat. Opening the door for her and closing it, she walked over to the driver seat and got in the car.

"Where to?." Kim asked.

"To the mall, a quick stop at my apartment, than to La Gastronomie." Monique said in a french accent as she started the car and headed straight to the mall.

Kim giggled. "But that place is hard to get into, even for the uptight people." She said worriedly. "I mean Ron tried to get us in but he chased by the security guard, we didn't even get close the entrance." She signed. "We ended up going to Bueno Nacho soon after that . . . pretty suckish night."

"Baby, don't worry, I have VIP reservation, with a private chef and a excluded table on the top floor." She said. "Plus I'm not Ron, I know how to treat my woman." she added.

"And you paid for all of tha-, wait. . they have a top floor?."

They reached the mall, Monique park her car, getting out as well as Kim. She grabbed Kim's hand and practically ran inside. "Babe, slow down." Kim said.

Monique chuckled. "Oh, sorry about that." She slowed down, but they reached the clothing section of the mall. They checked out the dresses together, Kim found a black charmeuse halter beaded bodice floor-length dress. She showed it to Monique in hope of her approval, which she has got. Kim went into the dresser room while Monique waited for her to come out.

"Whatcha think?." Kim asked as she came out, to only have Monique stare to her with her mouth slightly opened. "Is it that bad?."

"Girl, you look so fine." Her voice became husky, having a deep urge to jump her but shook it off, not wanting to ruin her plans for tonight.

Kim chuckled as she went back inside and took it off, before looking at the price. "I don't think I could get that dress." She said slightly disappointed.

"What, why?." Mon asked.

"It's way out of my price limit."

"I'm paying for it anyways, so you could choose whatever you want." Mon said smiling.

"But it like $229.65." She said. "I don't want you to send so much on me."

Monique rolled her eyes. "You know I'm buying it for you anyways and there's no point in fighting with me." She simply said.

Kim came out with a dress on her hands, seeing that Monique had a Beaded brooch hatler royal blue dress. The dark skinned girl walked in the dressing room, trying on the dress, coming out to see Kim staring at her intently

Monique smiled. "So, do you lik-."

Kim jumped her, placing many kisses on her lips with her hands roaming her body. Cupping Monique's sex with hunger, Kim went to her neck, sliding her tongue up against it. The brown skinned girl moaned feeling a heat build up between her legs. As soon as it has begun it ended with Monique managing to slip out of Kim's hold and close the dressing door. Leaving Kim outside.

"Mon, let me in." Kim called out, turning the locked nobe. "Please, I can't take it anymore."

Blood rushed to her cheeks. "Just a little longer, I have a surprise just for you, can you wait for me?." She asked.

She signed. "You're going to be the death of me." She added stepping away from the dressing door.

"I swear you'll love it." Monique said changing out of her dress into her clothing and coming out of the dressing room.

They continue their day together at the mall, buying shoes, makeup, jewelry and random things that they didn't need. Monique paid for everything, not allowing Kim to spend a penny on anything, even if it meant the item was gift Kim wanted to give her. They headed to the car with multiple huge bags of merchandise. Finally getting in the car as they made a quick stop to Moniques apartment.

Monique walked into the living room, placing her bags of stuff on the table, Kim doing the same. "For an apartment it sure is large." She said sitting on the couch. "Maybe I should move in with you." Kim suggested.

"So we could keep the neighbor up with our loving making?." Monique giggled sitting next to Kim.

"Its not like it's going to hurt anyone." She said cuddling against her lover. "What do you want to do now?." Kim asked, hoping she could at least have her way with her.

"It's 5:20 and we got like 3 hours to kill before our date." She went on. "We could watch a movie."

"Oh okay." Kim said, her chest falling down a bit.

Monique saw this. "How about I'll give you a hint."

"Whoa, I mean like for real Mon?." Kim asked.

"Yea."

"You never give me hints on a surprise, no matter what I do or say, so I just. . .y'know give up." Kim sounded astonished.

"You know that . . umm. . that cheerleading outfit." Monique continue with a small blush on her face.

"You're going to wear it!." Kim nearly shouted, tightly hugging Monique. "Oh my gosh, yes!."

"I just said cheerleading outfit, don't get your hopes up." Monique said teasing Kim a bit. "Then again, I might." She said winking at Kim.

Kim was nearly jumping up and down the cough. "God, I just can't wait for tonight. . . why can't time go faster for today?."

"I'm sure you'll love it, babygirl." Monique smiled

Kim's cell began to rang, she picked it up to the name Ron and all of her burst of energy seem to have vanished. She looked over Monique who looked at her with curiosity.

"It's Ron."

Monique frowned. ". . . see what the fuck he want." She signed.

Kim nodded as she answer the call. "Hello?. . . not doing much, you?. . "

"Not doing much, my ass." Monique mumbled.

"I can't . . because I already have plans. . . with Monique, I promised I'll spend the night with her. . . you know that I can't do that to her. . . I pretty much have plan with her for the whole week. . . Ron I don't feel like going through this right now."

"Let me tell him to fuck off already." The dark skinned girl said.

Kim held out a hand for her to wait, while Monique pouted.

". . . What, Ron,What! . . . I don't feel like going to Bueno Nacho for like the millionth time! . . I'm tired of fighting with you over petty things . . . So what am I suppose to do, forget my plans with her. . .No . . . You know what, bye . . No more, bye."

She hung up nearly throwing her cell away from her. Monique pulled her into a soft hug, hoping it would cool down the redhead, which it did, she hugged back.

"Want to talk about it?." She asked with her voice low as she softly rubbed Kim's arms to comfort her.

Kim sighed heavily. "He think I shouldn't be around you anymore."

"What the fuck?." Monique cursed. "Why?"

"He feel as if you're talk me away from him." She said.

"Damn right I am." She said grinning causing Kim to chuckle.

"Anyways, we been fighting the past couple of day and he wants me to move with him in another state, away from you." She said frustrated.

"He is not going to take you away from me Kim, I know he's been your friend since pre-K but he's acting like he owns you and shit, I'm not going to let that fly." She said hold Kim close to her.

"I know you won't, babe." Kim allowed herself to sink into her lover's warmth.

She place a kiss on the redheads shoulder laying back with Kim still on her arms. "I love you." The words flowed out of her lips.

"I love you too." Kim said enjoying her love.

**A/N: Ron is being a dick, I wonder what's Monique's surprise for Kim ;3 . . . How do you like it so far?. . . Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning this may contain : Strong language, Bloody scenes, death , Sexual content, etc**

**You have been warned - enjoy :) ( yuri girlxgirl)**

**These:Characters do NOT belong to me.**

**Chapter 2 : Bitter-Sweet**

Ron paced back in forth in room, irritated that his** girlfriend** has been out all day, not once has she even called or texted him. Something inside him began to boil inside him. He looked at his cell laying in top of his drawer. He picked it up and dialed kim's number, it buzzed a couple of times. _"Pick up, pick up, pick up."_ He felt impatient as a simple "Hello" gave him relief.

"Kim. . Umm what are you doing. . . I was just worried about you, but I was hoping if you could come over to my place tonight. . . what do you mean you can't? why?. . . with who?. . well forget your plans with her and come spend some time with me." He balled his fingers into a fist.

"Alright fine, how about tomorrow. . . what the fuck! Kim. . .Why do you keep hanging with her?. . . Even though Kim, You're my girlfriend!, She's fucking taking you away from me!. . .Yes, forget about her. . . Kim I don't want you to hang with her anymore. . .Don't hang up. .Kim. . Kim!. . KIM!." He stared at his phone for a moment.

"She hung up on me." He said in a almost too calm of a voice, he suddenly threw his cell across his room. It literally shatter the device into pieces as it's made contact with the wall. "Damn it!." He screamed.

Rufus popped out of his pocket, alarmed by the outburst. He looked up at his owner with concern. The naked mole rat, jumped out the boy's pocket, chattering a bunched of sounds, not understandable by a regular person.

"I just had a fight with Kim and it's all thanks to our fuckin beloved friend." He said trying to calm down.

He looked down at the pink rat. "That fucking bitch thinks she could take Kim from me." He huffed. "Damn it, Kim!" He cursed out to the heavens.

Rufus looked at him with confusion and shock, never hearing such hatred in the boy's voice before. The pink rat only stood there, not fully understanding what's the problem.

Ron spun, and punched through the wall, his eyes full of rage. "Fuck!." He shrieked.

His chest puffed up and down as anger engulfed him, unable to think right, he punched and kicked any object in his way. He gritted his teeth do hard, you could actually hear his jaw crack from a distances. Rons hand became swollen as blood seeped out of the broken skin, from him hitting on everything.

It is as if he felt no pain with every contact he made with the inanimate object. Every hit, every kick, every thrashing around like a wild animal became more vicious by the minute. He snarled at Rufus for a moment, before going back into his violent spree.

The rodent was now shaken by the odd behavior by his owner, he looked at the boy to see him glaring at him as if he was going to snap his neck . Not wanting to be apart of this, Rufus scurried towards the door, to only have Ron slam the door shut after him. "Don't fucking come back!". He growled at the pink rodent.

Rufus ran to the living room, going under the couch for some sort of comfort and barrier from the raging boy. The creature's body quivered in fear. Something he saw in his master's eyes was unusual. Sure he had seen Ron's freak out moments, maybe even his all out rage moment. But his eye's and facial expression wore the mask of pure hatred as if he could just kill someone with no remorse.

Huge, loud noises could be heard from the room as Ron continued to break everything in he could in his blinded fury. Rufus stayed under the couch, leaving the boy to continue to his sudden madness** alone**.

. . . . . . .

Monique hadn't realized that they had dozed off after the Ron ordeal, she looked down at the sleeping redhead on top of her. She smiled warmly at her, she turned her head towards her flat screen T.V that hung on her wall, the screen was black but with large numbers in the middle. It reads 7:30 pm. "It's almost time." She said softly to herself.

Monique softly shook Kim's shoulder, to have her whine as she snuggled closer. "Kim, wake up. . . babygirl." She softly said as she place a few kisses on the girls head. "We're going to miss out on our date." She continued, almost in a whisper.

Kim reluctantly opened her eyes. She hesitantly got off her lover with a frown. Monique couldn't help but to giggle at her redhead. "Come on grumpy pants, it'll be worth it." Monique smiled.

"Better be." Kim muttered.

Kim kissed Monique's lip, before going to bathroom. "Oh and baby, we got like an hour and a half to get there!." She shouted.

"Are you serious!." She panicked, rushing to the bathroom. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner!." She yelled.

The dark skinned girl got up from the couch, and headed towards the bathroom where Kim who was already in the shower. Monique began to remove her clothing, she sild the shower doors and entered as well.

Kim turned to her lover as she smiled with delight. "You're doing this to me on purpose, aren't you?."

"What?, I just wanted to join my fine girlfriend in a shower." She said a fake innocent tone as Kim grabbed Monique's side, pulling her closer to her . "With no sex of course." She added.

Kim rolled her eyes. " . . .Fine." She said, reaching for the soap, to only have Monique grab it first.

"Hey, I had that first!." Kim whined.

"You'll get it back, once I'm done." Monique smirked as she began to slide the soap up on her body, washing her chest while at the same time, giving Kim a show. She slid the soap down her curves, going further down to her waist. Kim bit her lip in anticipation.

Once Monique's body was lathered with fluffy-white soap. The redhead inched closer to her lover. "Don't even think about it." Monique threatened with a small smirk.

Kim glared at Monique for her teasing, she slightly sucked her teeth. Waiting for her to finish her little display, Monique slipped past Kim to rinse herself, while at the same time mumming, she began to move her hips in a hypnotic dance. Kim lips were now slightly swollen from her biting her lips too much, trying to control herself.

When her girlfriend finally finished, She pressed her body into Kim, wrapping her arms around her lover, her lips hovering over Kim's. "Frustrated?". Monique asked in a whisper.

"Very much." Kim replied back, dying to close the distance between them. Monique softly pressed her lips onto Kim, who happily returned this kiss. The redhead slightly licked the dark skinned girl's bottom lips to deepened the kiss. But Monique says otherwise as she pulled away from the kiss. "Mon, stop teasing me!". Kim said a bit upset.

Monique chuckled. "Baby, I'm sorry. It's just so much fun." She said as she gave a quick peck on Kim's lip and left the shower. "And you did it again!". Kim pouted.

Monique dried herself off and walked into the living room to put on the clothing she bought at the mall. Kim finished cleaning herself and walked into the living room with the towel still around her body. She met up Monique who was half naked in the living room.

"Take those." Mon pointed at the bags that has Kim's clothing for tonight. "And go to the room and change." She added.

"Why can't I change with you?". She asked.

"Because I kind of want to make this dramatic." Mon replied as she slipped on her bra and panties. "Oh and you might jump on me again once I slip on my dress." She added with a grin.

"Whatever." Kim said as she grabbed her bags and went inside her lover's room.

"Love you, too." Monique called back. She slipped on her dress, she took out the make-up kit she had brought at the mall. She only applied the eyeliner, chopstick, and brushed on a little bit of blush on her face. She allowed her hair to flow down her back, blow drying it so it could look straight.

She put on her high heel shoes, she creeped over to the bathroom and examined herself in the mirror to make sure everything was in her standards of beauty. She was satisfied with the way she looked. Mon went back into the living room to wait on her girlfriend, to only notice that they have like 45 minutes left.

"Just enough time to make it there. . . I hope." She said softly to herself.

Kim, in the meanwhile already had her dress on, makeup on, heels on, even her hair slightly curled at the ends done. But only one problem, she wasn't sure if there's anything more she could do, she felt like there was something missing. She touched her neck as she face the life size mirror on the closet.

_"That's it."_ She smiled as she instantly knew what was missing. She reached over a box in her bag that she secretly bought from the mall when Monique's back was turned. She opened the box to reveal two identical necklaces with a diamond in crusted shaped heart attached to the bottom of the necklaces. She even had time to get the jewelry crafter to carve in "K+M=Forever" On to the side of the heart on both. The only difference between the two was that one of diamonds was colored into a light blue and the other one a deep red.

She place them back into the box and slipped the box into her purse._ "I hope you'll like my surprise for you, Mon."_ She thought to herself.

Kim took a deep breath and went out the room with her purse on her hands, she reached the living room to she Monique wide eye her. "You look. . ." She was left speechless as she hadn't realized how sexy-beautiful-classy she could look at the same time.

Kim was too busy staring back at Monique, she was breathtakingly gorgeous and she didn't have the words to express what she was feeling. Monique shook out of her daze and walked over to kim, wrapping her arms around her waist, pulling her closer to her. "You're so beautiful, Kim, I-I. . .." She said wanting to forget the whole night and have her way with Kim. _"This is not my time, it's all about Kim to night, control yourself."_ She made a mental note.

"Mon, you l-look so am-." She was interpreted by a tender kiss from her lover. She relaxed into the kiss, it wasn't filled with hunger, need, nor lust. But a small, soft, passionate kiss that allowed them to express their love for each other.

When they finally pulled away, they embraced each other, wanting to stay like this forever. Monique would have stayed like this with Kim all night if she had the choice, she wanted to make this night special for her. "Let's go, babygirl." She whispered into her ear.

Kim nodded as Monique let go of her. They held each other hands, entangling their fingers together. Mon led Kim out the door and straight for her car, they drove down to the restaurant in silence. It was not an awkward silence, it was a peaceful silence, just enjoying each other company.

Once they arrived there, Kim spotted a huge line of people, waiting to get in the restaurant. She signed, guessing the place is packed. Monique chuckled. "Don't worry, Beautiful. We won't even get near the line." She smiled.

Monique parked into a V.I.P section, A guard took a glance at Monique and stopped her. He singal her to pull down her window and she did.

"Is that you buttercup." The guard asked with a smile.

"Hey, Jerry." Monique replied back with a smile as well.

"What brings you here?" He asked. "He finally convinced you?"

"Just got reservation into the place." She took out two green cards with a golden lace tied to the edge of the card.

"You can pass. Look at you and your fine self." He said slightly biting his lips while he examined her more.

The dark skinned girl gigged. "Well, thank you." She turned to Kim to see her glare at her and Jerry with a frown.

"Ahhh. . .I have to go now, Jerry. I don't want to keep my date waiting any longer. But it was nice catching up." She smiled and dove her car into a parking space, she parked her car.

Monique turned to Kim again to see still frowning. "Aww baby, don't be jealous." She said.

"I'm not jealous of him." She lied. "I'm just curious on why he called you buttercup and began to flirt with you in my face." She sounded a little upset.

"He's always like that, he flirts with a whole bunch of girls. A player actually and he's not something I'll ever go for." She reassured Kim.

A smile crept on her face. "I love you, Mon."

"I love you too." She replied.

Monique got out of the car and Kim did the same. Monique held out an arm to lead her into the restaurant with the green cards in her other hand that was not occupied by Kim. They reached the entrance and the guards smiled at her and even opened the door for her and Kim while the huge line of people grunted and signed that they were not able to get in. "Mon. . do you know those peopl-. ." She trailed off.

Kim looked around in awe. "Wow. . .It's so huge!." Kim said, unbelieving how big and fancy looking this place was.

"Welcome to my dad's restaurant!". She said with a huge smile on her face.

"Your what!?". She said in shock.

**A/N: So what do you think? Should I write more?. . . I wonder what will happen if Ron finds out xD. . .anyways, leave a like or comment on what you thought of this. Thanks for reading :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning this may contain : Strong language, Bloody scenes, death , Sexual content, etc**

**You have been warned - enjoy :) ( yuri girlxgirl)**

**These:Characters do NOT belong to me.**

**Chapter 3 : Where the night begins**

"Your what!?" Kim was shocked and confused.

"My dad's restaurants, well one of his restaurants to be more clear," She said with a smile.

Kim was unsure of how she should process this sudden and new information. She just stood there and stared at Monique with worry-some eyes. She was Kim Possible, the girl who literally face an army of robots, fought with the most dangerous villains and vilainess known to man, saved the world countless of times, seriously came lose to death many times. This one, simple thing, such as meeting one person was all too much for her. She felt like she wanted to run away and forget ever coming here.

"Mon. ." She began. She was slightly trembling which was completely weird to Monique. Kim would always face pretty much anything, even though if she was terrified to death. She could understand the whole "Ron" thing, but it was just her father.

"Kim, are okay?" Monique asked worriedly. "If you don't like this place we could go somewhere else," She added.

"No, no, it's nothing. I'm okay." She weakly smiled at her girlfriend.

Monique couldn't be fooled. She knew that Kim was uncomfortable with the whole situation. "Is it about my dad?" She asked.

Kim slightly nodded her head. "What if he doesn't want us to. . ." She stopped, feeling a wave of sadness at the thought of losing Monique.

Monique giggled. "Baby, you don't need to worry about that. He's not that kind of guy to be homophobic or too judgmental and even if he was, do you think that would stop me from being with you?" She took hold of Kim's hand and place a small, tender kiss on it.

The redhead blushed as she tangled her finger with Monique's. "Gosh, you're so romantic," She said blushing a little more.

Monique smiled and softly squeezed Kim's hand. "When you are around, I can't help but to be a little mushy-gushy." She giggled.

"Excusez-moi , your table is ready." One of the waiter said with a heavy french accent.

"Miss. Belle-who?" Kim asked confused as she looked at Monique.

"Ughh, you don't need to keep calling me by my last name, it's just Monique, Thomas," She said rolling her eyes.

"Mon, how come you never told me your last name before?" Kim asked as both of them followed Thomas to there table.

"I didn't think it would matter." She replied, not seeing any problem with it.

"It does, to me, Mon," Kim said.

Monique softly signed. "I really don't feel like going into full detail right now about my full personal life. I'll explain to you later." Monique's voice was different from usual.

". . . Okay," Kim said, a little bit confused.

The waiter took them to the far end of the restaurant, there was actually an evaluator with a sign "Exclusive,V.I.P only". The waiter punched in the codes and the elevator door opened for them. "Have a wonderful evening," The french waiter said as the girls entered the elevator. With a push off a button they were sent upwards.

Throughout the whole ride up, there's was an awkward silence between the two. Kim was unsure what Monique was feeling, sometimes her lover would show the whole world what she was feeling but at times she would hide it. It was difficult to know what emotions she might be going through since she was really good at hiding it.

Once the door opened, another waiter stood at the entrance. The waiter brought them to their table which was in the middle of the room, and it was the only table there. The room was large it's self, with a huge window on the side of the table that stretched from one wall to another. On the other side it was the same.

Monique sat in her chair across from where Kim was sitting. "I'll return with your menus in a moment," the waiter said as he left the room.

Kim looked at Monique with concern. "You don't have to tell me about your last name. I mean, I'm it going to force it on you," She said hoping to get rid of this weird atmosphere between her and her lover.

"It's okay, I should have at least told you sooner. I'm just thinking about something," She said with a frown.

"About what?" Kim questioned.

Monique smiled. "Don't worry about it, I'll tell you tomorrow. Tonight it's just about you and me," She replied.

Kim smiled back at her lover and nodded. "So, about the outfit you're going to wear tonight?" Kim smirked.

Monique slightly blushed. "What about it?"

"Is it going to be tight on you or will you just wear the bottom half of the outfit and nothing else," Kim said, slightly biting at her lips in anticipation on what the outfit might look on her.

Monique blushed even more. "Kim you're such a pervert!"

Kim grinned. "I am not, I just love seeing my chocolate without a wrapper on," Kim said as she winked at her.

The brown skinned girl face giggled as she continued to blush. "Omg, don't say that again."

"You know, since this is my surprise, does this mean I'm in control?" Kim asked.

"It isn't much of a surprise if I tell you exactly what's going to happen," Monique said as the waiter came with their Menus.

He set the Menus on the table. " , after your meal, your father would ever much like to speak with you this evening," He said.

"It's Monique, Jefferson," She said, annoyed.

"You know the regulations, Miss. Belle-." He was cut off.

"Okay, fine. I'll see him after I'm done and tell my dad that I'm bring my date with me too," She said.

"As you wish," He said as he pulled out a fancy looking note pad. "May I take your order?" He asked.

Monique scrolled through the menu and so did Kim. "I'll have the lamb special and a glass of apple cider," She handed the menu to the waiter.

"And you madam?" He turned his attentions to Kim.

"I'll just have the french steak, cooked to well done. I want apple cider too." She said with a smile.

The waiter took both of the menus. "Thank you, your meals will be with you shortly. Please enjoy the classic music we have offered to you." He pulled a large remote with a screen on it, setting it on the table. "And the view as well." He opened the automatic blinds, revealing the city and it's light. "Please enjoy your stay, especially you, ," He said with a smirk as Monique pouted. As soon as Monique was about to say something, the waiter left the room.

Kim looked at Monique. "Guess we're alone again."

"I guess we are." Monique warmly smile at her lover. "Lets try out this remote," She said reaching for the remote and scrolling down the screen for some songs.

"Spankin." Kim grinned.

. . . . . . .

Rufus crawled out of the couch after the ruckus coming from upstairs, were the crazed boy is, seemed to have calmed down. The small creature became wary, the closer he got, the more of his instincts tugged at him to a break for it, running far away from this place and never come back. But the bond that he has with Ron was too great. Once he reached to the door of his owner, he managed to open the massive door and was mortified to see broken shards of glass shot through the ceiling. Too many holes covered the wall, almost every piece of furniture, completely destroyed, pieces of clothing shred on the floor. On the left side of the room, surprisingly, has no punched or kicked in holes but instead written words covered this wall. In red crayon,_ "Ipsa morietur"_ written over a millions times on the cream colored wall.

Blood stained most of the floor, Ron laid on the cold floor. He seemed to have pass out from his rampage or from the mass amount of blood loss from his palms . Rufus inched closer to his master with his whole body trembling as the boy slowly turned his head to his pet with his eyes still closed.

Rufus stopped dead in his track, standing up in his hind legs, to ready himself in case Ron was to cause harm to the creature. Surely enough Rufus could twist his body around and bolt straight for the door.

Ron eyes suddenly shot opened, making Rufus jump a little. The small creature stared at his owner, noticing the soft expression shown on his face just like the expression he would show for him all the time.

Ron sat up and placed a hand on his forehead in hopes to relieve the aching pain. He softly shook his head as he looked at his pink buddy once more. "W-what. . .happened? . ." He asked with a soft tone as he looked around his room with complete confusion. He slowly tried to get up to find every part of his body refuse to get up. He blinked a couple of time before turning to his pet, unsure of what to make of this. His room was demolished, his body hurt like hell, and even his friend showed some kind of hesitation to approach him.

Rufus mustered up the courage to come even closer, rodent was still at a safe distance from the boy. The small animal began to chatter. "Me?. .I-I couldn't. . ." He was utterly shocked as he realized what he has done. His expression hardened once again.

With all the strength he had, he forced himself to sit up. He leaned on the side of his bed for support. He opened his palms and examined it, the blood dried on his hands leaving a every deep red. He averted his eyes to see a piece of shredded paper next to him, his hand shaken with uneasiness as he reached for it, his pet sat still, watching his every move. Once he picked it up, he turned it around to see a picture of him and Kim together, holding hands. On the side of the picture, where it was teared apart was a brown skinned arm, wrapped around Kim's neck.

He signed as he gripped the picture in his hand, slightly crumbling it. "Why can't you just. . . die?" The words barely escaped his lips. He threw the picture away from him, causing the Rufus to back away more from the boy, backwards so he was still keeping his eyes on him. "Ipsa morietur" the boy whispered in two voices at the same time, one, of course, was his own and the other one was a deep, gurgly voice.

The blond headed boy curled his legs close to him, ignoring the throbbing pain as he softly whispered the same words to himself, then finally going to sleep. Rufus was now beyond scared out of his mind, this in fact was not Ron he once knew. Rufus wisely stayed away from the boy, not even checking if he was actually asleep. The creature ran in all fours out the room and quickly went downstairs, towards the kitchen, and out the back door which thankfully had a doggie door.

Rufus ran into the backyard and climbed up the fence, stopping at the top to catch his breath. Feeling a creepy atmosphere crept over him, he stood on his hind legs again as he looked up at the window where Ron's room is.

The blond headed boy stood in front of his broken window, twitching as continuous stream of blood pooled out of his mouth. His eyes, completely rolled to the back of his head, his back curved in an inhuman way. "Where are you going, little buddy?" The same echoing voice. "I thought you were my best friend?" He violently twitched his body, which cause a huge bone- crushing crack on his back, but managed to keep his body upright.

Chills went up the pink creatures back, Rufus squealed in terror as he jumped onto the other side of the fence and ran as quick as he can through streets. Anywhere far from his crazed owner.

. . . .

Monique and Kim flipped through a bunch of songs and once they couldn't take anymore violins and pianos, they talked to each other about the randomest things, laughing at those random things as well. Their meals finally arrived, Kim stuffed her face with the food, like she hadn't eaten in forever, while Monique slower. "Take your time, babygirl," She said, worried that Kim is going to choke on the food.

"I know, but ever since Ron ruined our breakfast, I've been hungry all day," She said, taking another bite out of her stake.

The brown skinned girl sucked her teeth. "Oh, yea. Maybe I should have stayed so you could eat, but I would have knocked his ass out, if I saw him touch you any longer," She said.

Kim smiled. "It's no biggie," She said. "I'm glad that you didn't give up on me." She added.

They finished with their meals and called the waiter to take care of the plates. Monique lead her lover into the elevator, the elevator doors closed behind them. They were alone in the elevator. "Ready to meet, my old man?" She asked.

"I think so." Kim replied. "How am I going to do this?, walk right in and say : _Hi, I'm dating your daughter, nice to meet you, sir. . . God, he might hate me forever, it might even ruin her relationship with her father. I'm such a terrible person!"_ She thought to herself, trying to show she wasn't **extremely** nervous. _"At least I look presentabl-, who the hell am I kidding?. . . This outfit is too kinky, I have to try, for Mon, even if he-."_

"Kim, I've been calling your name like three times now," Monique snapped her out of her daze.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mon. What were you saying?" Kim asked.

Monique giggled. "We're at our stop. Lets go," She eagerly said as she softly took hold of Kim's hand lead her down the hallway. Kim instantly noticed, they were in a whole different floor. The hallway themselves were huge, even the fancy looking doors were on the huge side.

At the end of the hallway, she lead Kim to the biggest door. "He's right in here, are you ready?" Monique asked.

"Yea," Kim said, trying to not freak out.

Monique smiled. "Don't worry, he's not going to take me away from you. I know that he'll like you." She reassured her lover.

Kim inhaled deeply, calming her nerves. "Okay, Mon, I'm ready to meet your dad," She said with a little bit of confidence.

Monique turned the knob and opened the door. A man in the middle of the room, sitting at his desk. He was too busy shuffling at some paper that seemed really important to notice that they were there. Kim took a closer look at the man to see that he kind of resembles her girlfriend. The same nose, nice chocolate skin tone, beautiful coffee brown eyes, even the hair was identical, but her lover's hair was much longer.

"Ughh, If I had know you were going to be caught up in the paper work, I wouldn't have come," Monique said as she rolled her eyes.

"It's nice to see you too. You look beautiful this evening and as well as your lady friend, bunnie," Her father replied as he looked up at his daughter with a smile.

"Oh my god, stop trying to embarrass me!" Monique complained.

"Bunnie?" Kim said with confusion as the man chuckled.

"It's something that I use to call her when she was just a tidy-," He was cut off.

"Okay, that's enough, let's just get straight into the introduction. This is Kim, she's my girlfriend," She simply said trying to change the subject.

"Ohh, so this is the one who's been taking my little girl away from me, how dare you!" His voice was deep and powerful.

Kim's eyes went wide, she was speechless. The redhead looked down at the floor so she wouldn't have to make eye contact with her lover's father. She nervously played with her fingers, unable to find the words on what to say. _"Fuck, I should have known this would happen, I didn't mean to keep her all to myself, I just really love her and I can't help but to-" _

"Dad!" Monique began.

The man let out a hearty laugh. "I'm just playin, It's nice to meet you- ahhh, was it Tim?"

"It's Kim and dad, you need to stop scaring people, especially if it's my girlfriend," She said.

He stood up and walked over to the girls, nearly towering over them. He took a good look at Kim before giving a glance at his daughter. "My name is Richard Bellerose, but you can call me Rich. I'm going to spend the day with you and my daughter, maybe sometime this week, I would like to get to know you more so I can make sure your not a bum," He said in a polite manner.

"S-sure," Kim softly said, not looking at him straight in the eye.

"Well, I guess we'll meet up on saturday. What do you say?" She asked both her lover and her dad.

"I'm fine with that," Kim said, still her voice was soft.

"Than I guess it's settled. I have some work I need to finish tonight, if you like you can go to the bar section," He said returning to his seat.

"Ahh I think we're fine, but see you later dad," She said as she left the room with Kim.

As soon as they went into the elevator, Kim gave out a sigh of relief. "I thought he was going to make me leave or something," She said.

"Sorry for that, for my dad scaring you, he just loves to fool around," Monique said as she pressed the button on the elevator.

They left the building, hands link to each other after Monique stopped to say goodbye to a couple of friends. Once they were in the car, Kim leaned over and place a kiss on Monique's lips. Monique returned the soft kiss, slightly pushing herself into Kim so she can deepened the kiss. Kim slipped her tongue between her lover's lips, asking for entrance which was happily granted. Their tongues fought for dominance, in the end, Kim won and Monique followed. The need for air caused them to pull apart, they stared at each other. They paused for a moment then soon after that they closed the distance between them with a fiery kiss.

Kim maneuvered herself so she was sitting in Monique's lap, in the drivers seat, without breaking the kiss for a second. Kim slid her hands down to her lovers breast, earning a soft moan from her. Monique slip her hands all the way to Kim's waist, pulling her closer to her body.

Kim had the strong desire to relive her throbbing core, the redhead need some type of friction. She pressed her center firmly on Monique's leg and slowly gyrated her hips. Monique quickly held her waist in place, stopping her from moving anymore. Kim groaned as she tried to grind her hips again, but with no luck.

"Sorry baby, as much as I want too right now," She said in husky voice, just asl aroused as Kim. "We can't, in the parking lot. Let's finished this up at home," She added. Using as much strength as she had to not do Kim, right here and now.

Kim signed, looking at her lover as if she was a child and her candy has been taken away from her. "Okay, babe," She said as she got off Monique's lap and sat back at the passenger seat.

Monique start the car. "Do you mind if I drive fast?" She asked.

Kim smirked. "Not if it gets me into your pants faster!"

Monique smirked as well. "Hang on, babygirl," She said as she drove off in a hurry.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, kinda had an author's block. Something is up with Ron, for real. Anyways, what do you think? Should I continue? Leave a like or a comment. Thanks for reading :D. Oh and there will be a funner part in the next chapter.**


End file.
